MY Little Cousin
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: ChangMin si polos Jung kesusahan belajar Biologi, KyuHyun yang tak tega berusaha membantunya. tapi kenapa malah berujung desahan? DBSK TVXQ SuJu ChangKyu slight YunJae. GS, Incest (?) PWP. seme!chang uke!Kyu


Eyo Wolfie comeback. Tapi kali ini Wolfie ga bawaiin HunKai seperti biasanya.

Wolfie bawain pair pertama Wolfie. ChangKyu. Habis Wolfie terlalu bahagia ketemu sama fujjoshi DBSK yang tinggak yadongnya sama kaya Wolfie *plak*

Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian ^_^

.

.

.

ChangKyu

GS, PWP (?), Incest

.

.

.

KyuHyun yang tak tega melihat adik sepupunya kesusahan belajar berniat membantunya. Tapi kenapa malah berujung desahan?

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai eboni itu menatap kesal pada adik sepupunya yang seenak jidat lebar sahabatnya, Park YooChun malah memonopoli pacar kesayangannya alias PSP. Dengan langkah lebar ia menghampiri bocah tiang itu.

"Chwang kembalikan PSPku!" serunya.

"sebentar Noona, level akhir nih" jawab ChangMin tetap memainkan PSP milik noonanya.

KyuHyun, gadis dengan surai eboni itu menatap garang ChangMin. "Chwang berikan sekarang atau noona akan membuang semua kekasihmu" ancam KyuHyun.

ChangMin mendelik tak suka. "nona berani mengosongkan isi '_my sweaty_' aku juga berani menginstall ulang leptopmu" ancam ChangMin balik. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada benda kotak berwarna hitam dipeganganya.

KyuHyun menggeram marah. Ia memutar otaknya yang 'katanya' jenius itu untuk menghentikan acara mari menikung seorang Tan KyuHyun. "ah!" KyuHyun menjentikan jarinya gembira. Ia langsung berlalu menuju dapur membuat ChangMin sedikit heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba KyuHyun.

"Jiji~, HeeBumie~, TaePongie~, Vick-ah~" seru KyuHyun mengabsen satu persatu hewan-hewan yang ada di rumah.

Semua peliharaan telah berkumpul di depan KyuHyun. "noona. Snacku mau diapakan?" tanya ChangMin heran melihat KyuHyun sibuk mengeluarkan seluruh snacknya dari dalam kulkas ke atas meja ruang keluarga.

"nah, kalian pasti tidak pernah makan strawberry cake seperti ini kan sayang? Ini limited edition dari toko paman KangIn loh. Cakenya sangat empuk seperti memakan butter cream, selainya seolah terbuat dari caramel saking manisnya, lalu sebagai pemanis strawberry kecil nan manis dari perkebunan JinAn bukankah ini sangat nikmat?" tanya KyuHyun pada anjing dan kucing yang ada di sana.

Namun bukanya hewan hewan itu yang ngiler. Tentu saja para hewan itu jelas tidak mengerti apa yang KyuHyun ucapkan sama sekali. Justru seorang Jung ChangMin lah yang tengah ngiler hebat mendengar penjelasan KyuHyun barusan. Mungkin jika ChangMin seekor anjing maka ekornya sudah bergerak-gerak heboh sekarang.

Bahkan ChangMin telah melupakan PSPnya yang sekarang telah memberi tulisan laknat berwarna merah darah alias 'GAME OVER'. "atau kalian mau ini?" tanya KyuHyun mengangkat segelas milk shake. "ini chocolate milk shake loh, aku yakin ini pasti menggunakan dark chocolate, dan sebagai garnish dua batang wafer roll"

Crauk

"emm enaknya~" ujar KyuHyun melebai-lebaikan ekspresinya setelah menggigit batangan wafer roll itu.

"Noona itu MILIKKU!" teriak ChangMin menerjang KyuHyun namun tanpa disadarinya malah membuat PSP KyuHyun terlempar.

Brak

KyuHyun menatap nanar PSPnya yang dengan naasnya mencium lantai.

Crik crik

Kotak hitam itu mengeluarkan beberapa pecikan api lalu mulai berasap. "JUNG CHANGMIN!" seru KYuHyun langsung berlari menghampiri sang kekasih yang terkapar tak berdaya. Namun sialnya kaki jenjangnya malah mengenai meja hingga makanan yang berada di atas meja malah berjatuhan.

Prang

Gentian ChangMin yang menatap nanar kekasih-kekasihnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa di lantai.

Slurp slurp

Dan hewan-hewan milik orang tua dan bibinya malah memakan jasad kekasihnya.

"TIDAK!" raung ChangKyu bersamaan.

*skip*

Kedua manusia yang berada dalam satu kamar itu saling menatap garang di balik buku pelajaran mereka. Walaupun keduanya tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing namun sebenarnya pikiran mereka melayang kemana-mana. Atau mungkin tepatnya kejadian tadi siang.

*flashback*

KyuHyun menatap sengit ChangMin yang juga balas menatapnya sengit. "Noona/Chwang~" keduanya mendesis bersamaan. "GANTI RUGI!" seru keduanya sebelum saling menerjang.

Keduanya bergulung-gulung di lantai tanpa peduli baju mereka kotor oleh tumpahan makanan.

Bruk

ChangMin jatuh menindih KyuHyun. Tumbuh mereka sepenuhnya menempel membuat KyuHyun kaget. Bagaimana ia tak kaget kalau kepala ChangMin tepat bersemayam di belahan dadanya.

"HYAK Chwang minggir!" teriak KyuHyun mencoba menjauhkan kepala ChangMin.

"eung Noona appo" rengek ChangMin memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya. "astaga Minie!" pekik KyuHyun melihat darah ke luar dari luka di pergelangan ChangMin. KyuHyun buru-buru mendorong ChangMin.

"aduh darahnya banyak sekali" lirih KyuHyun.

ChangMin memalingkan mukanya melihat KyuHyun meniupi lukanya. "sudahlah Noona nanti juga sembuh sendiri" jawab ChangMin.

Haup

Manik kelam ChangMin membola melihat KyuHyun mengisap lukanya. Ia makin memalingkan mukanya saat maniknya tak sengaja berhadapan dengan manik hezel KyuHyun.

"sudah selesai. Semoga cepat sembuh" gumam KyuHyun.

ChangMin menarik lenganya canggung. "gomawo Noona" lirih ChangMin.

"hahaha nado baby"

Chup

ChangMin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Dengan dramatis ia mengusap bibirnya. "hua itu ciuman pertamaku~ Noona kembalikan!" seru ChangMin tak terima dengan kejadian barusan. Diguncangkanya brutal kedua bahu KyuHyun membuat sang empunya pusing.

KyuHyun terkekeh. "astaga Chwang itu kecupan bukan ciuman" terang KyuHyun.

"sama saja!"

"ini baru yang namanya ciuman"

"ap—hmpt!" ChangMin yang tak siap dengan serangan KyuHyun nyaris terjungkal. ChangMin masih membeku ditempat saat KyuHyun mengalungkan lenganya pada leher ChangMin. "noo—ah!" ChangMin memekik saat Kyuyun tiba-tiba mencubit lenganya.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan KyuHyun untuk memasukan lidahnya. Mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi gua hangat ChangMin. ChangMin masih saja kaku saat KyuHyun mulai melumat bibir tebalnya.

KyuHyun yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya membuka sedikit matanya. Jemarinya yang berada di rambut ChangMin mulai meremasnya perlahan. "tidak mau bermain dengan noona eoh?" tanya KyuHyun ditengah lumatanya.

Bruk

ChangMin mendorong KyuHyun hingga terjungkal. "N-Noona ada apa denganmu?" tanya ChangMin ngeri. Melihat reaksi polos adiknya membuatnya menyeringai seksi. ChangMin makin ngeri melihat seringai KyuHyun, ia perlahan mundur melihat KyuHyun merangkak sensual di hadapanya.

"Chwang-ah, kau nampak nikmat sayang~" ujar KyuHyun membuat ChangMin ngeri. Ia semakin mundur namun punggungnya malah membentur tembok. "Chwang~" KyuHyun menggerakan jarinya liar di dada bidang ChangMin.

"noona, se-sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya ChangMin ketakutan.

KyuHyun tersenyum manis tapi bagi ChangMin itu adalah senyuman seorang putri iblis. "ayolah Chwang. Bagaimana bisa kau takut pada senyuman putri iblis sedangkan kau rajanya?" tanya KyuHyun seolah mengerti jalan pikiran ChangMin.

"mwo?"

"chwang, sebenarnya putri iblis ini penasaran dengan pusaka rajanya" ujar KyuHyun sambil mengusap paha dalam ChangMin.

"GYAAAA!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

*end of flashback*

ChangMin masih saja menatap sengit noona kesayanganya itu. Sementara KyuHyun acuh-acuh saja mengerjakan PRnya. ChangMin mendengus kesal sungguh ia tak rela jika keperjakaanya direnggut sekarang. Walau terlihat seperti anak nakal ChangMin belum pernah melihat hal-hal berbau 18+. Boro-boro nonton menyukai orang saja belum pernah. Polosnya putra tunggal YunJae ini.

ChangMin kembali memandang isi bukunya. Ia kembali menghela nafas gusar, di tutupnya kasar buku catatannya.

Seluruh gerakan ChangMin barusan tak luput dari pengamatan KyuHyun. "ada apa Chwang? Tidak bisa mengerjakan PR ya?" goda KhyuHyun.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakanya kalau aku tidak tau sama sekali bagian yang kupelajari" dumel ChangMin.

KyuHyun menyerit. "kau bilang apa sih Chwang?" tanya KyuHYun menghampiri ChangMin. KyuHyun melirik buku yang tergeletak tepat di samping ChangMin. 'Biologi?' gumamnya dalam hati. "bukanya kau pintar biologi Chang?" tanya KyuHyun heran. Seingatnya nilai biologi ChangMin selalu 80 keatas.

ChangMin mencebik kesal. "kecuali satu bab" gumam ChangMin membanting tubuhnya di ranjang. "ARGH sial pasti ulangan besok aku dapat tujuh puluh lagi" geram ChangMin mengasak surai kelamnya kasar.

"memang soal apa? Mungkin aku masih bisa mengingat pelajaran kelas 1,2" ujar KyuHyun. Ia sekarang kan duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA jurusan IPA. Masa dia lemah dalam jurusan IPA.

KyuHyun mengambil catatan ChangMin. Tulisan ChangMin cukup rapi untuk ukuran namja, jadi KyuHyun masih bisa membacanya. KyuHyun membuka bab terakhir pada catatan KyuHyun. "system reproduksi?" gumam KyuHyun heran. Oh ayolah ChangMin itu laki-laki normal kelas tiga SMP, masa iya bab ini memuakan?

"ayolah Chwang, bukanya ini bab yang paling membuat remaja tekanan batin?" tanya KyuHyun. Diam-diam KyuHyun mengakui bahwa bab ini membuat tekanan batin. Tentu saja otaknya sudah melayang ke mana-mana setiap kali gurunya membicarakan bab ini.

"heung tekanan batin iya, nilaiku selalu tujuh puluh noona. Ini sudah remidi yang kedua!" seru ChangMin frustasi. Ia sibuk bergulung-gulung di ranjang menyebabkan sprei ranjang lepas semua. "bagaimana aku bisa mengerti sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah kurasakan!" raung ChangMin.

KyuHyun menyerit. 'tidak pernah merasakanya? Berati dia tidak pernah ereksi dong?' batin KyuHyun saat tak sengaja matanya membaca tulisan 'ereksi' dan 'enjakulasi' di catatan ChangMin. "eng Chwang, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti? Mungkin noona bisa membantu" tawar KyuHyun.

"semuanya"

"Mwo!?"

KyuHyun menganga maksimal. Oh ayolah ChangMin itu jenius kuadrat masa iya dia tak mengerti satupun dari materi ini. Heol ini materi kesenangan para pria muda! Ayolah pasti ada penyebab adik sepupunya ini kelewat polos atau bodoh.

"hng SeHun bilang untuk mengerti materi ini harus melakukan sex…. tapi sex itu apa saja aku tidak mengerti!" raung ChangMin langsung berhadiahkan bekapan KyuHyun.

'Untung rumah kosong. Coba ada JaeJoong ajjuma, bisa dibunuh aku' batin KyuHyun. KyuHyun melepaskan bekapanya begitu melihat ChangMin susah bernapas. "kau benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang sex? Ah, tidak usah ke sana dulu. Menurutmu apa itu ereksi?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin diam sejenak ia tampak berpikir. "eung karena terjadi tekanan pada kandung kemih membuat penis membesar dan tegak. Argh aku bingung!" ChangMin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

KyuHyun mengerti sekarang. ChangMin tak akan mengerti kalau ia tak benar-benar paham. "kalau enjakulasi?" tanya KyuHyun lagi.

"keluarnya sperma kan?" tanya ChangMin balik.

"hanya itu?" tanya KyuHyun. Biasanya ChangMin bisa menjelaskanya lebih rinci. Melihat raut bingung ChangMin ia sudah tau jawabanya. ChangMin tak paham dengan materi ini. "Min, kalau reproduksi wanita kau tau?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin melengos. "yang aku punya saja tidak paham, apalagi yang tidak punya" dumel ChangMin.

"yah kau ada benarnya juga" gumam KyuHyun. Ia melirik jam di dinding kamar. 'sudah jam segini, lebih baik jangan di ajari sekarang' batin KyuHyun. "kapan kau remidi?" tanya KyuHyun agak memelan saat mengucapkan 'remidi' tentu saja itu kata laknat bagi siswa ranking satu pararel seperti ChangMin.

"minggu depan" jawab ChangMin.

KyuHyun menghela nafas. "apa besok malam orang tuamu ke luar?" tanya KyuHyun.

"hem iya. Pembukaan cabang baru" jawab ChangMin santai. "noona mau menginap?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun nampak berpikir. Ia mulai menimbang keputusanya. "iya" jawabnya.

"yay, sekarang juga menginap ya~ ya~ ya~~" rengek ChangMin denngan puppy eyes andalanya.

Besok sekolah KyuHyun diliburkan, jadi tidak ada salahnya menginap. "baiklah" jawabnya.

*skip at night*

KyuHyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berceceran. Diliriknya ChangMin yang tertidur dengan head phone bersarang di telinganya. KyuHyun sedikit menyerit mendengar samar-samar suara lagu dari head phone ChangMin. 'kerasnya, apa tidak sakit telinganya?' batin KyuHyun.

"ahh Boo~~"

Deg

KyuHyun berusaha menajamkan pendengaranya. Telingannya tidak salah dengarkan? Barusan ia mendengar ajjushi kesayanganya mendesah? Hell kamar YunJae di lantai dua sedangkan kamar ChangMin di lantai satu, bagaimana masih bisa terdengar?

"Yunnie pelanh~~ Yunh~~"

KyuHyun meneguk ludahnya. Apa paman dan bibinya sedang ML. oh tidak ia butuh pelampiasan sekarang, bagian selatanya mulai basah sementara ia yakin tak ada toys di sini.

"YUNIEH~~!"

"BOOO~~~!"

KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya. "sekarang aku mengerti alasanmu rutin ke THT Chwang" gumam KyuHyun.

"ahh~ Yunie jangan lagi~~!"

"tapi kenapa kau masih bisa sepolos ini?" gumam KyuHyun nelangsa. Dan malam itu berakhirlah KyuHyun mendengar suara-suara surga pasangan YunJae.

*skip at morning*

Sarapan di keluarga Jung ramai seperti biasanya. Pasangan ayah anak itu sama sekali tak mau mengalah soal apapun.

"pagi umma" ChangMin mengecup pipi JaeJoong yang tengah memasak sarapan.

"appa tidak dapat morning kiss?" tanya YunHo selaku kepala keluarga Jung.

ChangMin mencebik. "untuk apa memberikan siluman beruang ciuman selamat pagi?" tanya ChangMin ketus.

"yak kau ini. Kalau tidak ada beruang ini kau juga tidak akan ada evil" ujar YunHo kesal.

Dan kedua Jung itu kembali saling adu mulut. KyuHyun yang ada di sana sama sekali tak memperhatikan aksi adu mulut kedua Jung, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan nyonya Jung yang nampak kesusahan bergerak.

'berapa banyak hickey yang disembunyikan di balik sweater itu ya?' batin KyuHyun ngawur.

"sudahlah kalian diamlah" ujar sang nyonya membuat kedua Jung itu diam.

"kalau tidak ada aku, evil itu tetap tidak ada" sepertinya Jung senior belum mau menyudahi perang mereka.

ChangMin menyendok nasi gorengnya. "appa itu cuman sponsor. Yang bikin acara tetep umma" ujar ChangMin membuat KyuHyun nyaris tersedak. Sepertinya otak Tan bungsu itu bekerja ke arah lain.

JaeJoong geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak dan suaminya saling adu death glare. "KyuHyun-ah, bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?" tanya JaeJoong.

"heum, baba dan mama sedang mengurus cabang di Beijing, sedangkan Minie eoni masih kuliah di Jerman, entah sudah semester berapa dia" jawab KyuHyun.

"Beijing? Aku mau oleh-oleh ah" gumam JaeJoong tiba-tiba. "apa Chulie masih sering pulang?" tanya JaeJoong.

"setidaknya mereka ada waktu di rumah minimal sebulan" jawab KyuHyun menyendok nasi gorengnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"lalu sekolahmu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya YunHo.

"ya, sudah mulai ulangan-ulangan. Beberapa ujian praktek juga sudah di jalankan" jawab KyuHyun sekenanya. Maniknya kini sibuk memperhatikan ChangMin yang masih nampak kesal dengan ayahnya.

"lalu kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya YunHo.

"entahlah, aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris"

"INGGRIS!"

*skip at ChangMin school*

Aura kelam yang terus di keluarkan ChangMin membuat seluruh temanya menyingkir. Bila biasanya ChangMin selalu menyapa orang-orang kali ini tidak sama sekali. Bahkan jika sorot matanya bisa membakar, mungkin guru Kimianya, Yesung sudah menjadi abu karena sorot mata ChangMin barusan.

"oy, ada apa denganmu boss? Kau bisa membakar pak Yesung kalau caramu begitu" ujar sahabatnya, SeHun, satu-satunya orang yang berani menyentuh ChangMin hari ini.

"diamlah Hun" geram ChangMin.

"wow wow wow, the Lord is angry, what happen Lord?" tanya SeHun sok inggris.

Mendengar logat inggris SeHun yang aneh membuat ChangMin makin munek. "jika kau tidak berniat merasakan panasnya api neraka lebih baik diamlah" ancam ChangMin kembali focus pada pekerjaannya.

SeHun diam sejenak. "sudah belajar biologi?"

"grrrr"

Dan geraman ChangMin barusan sukses membuat sesisi kelas horror. Bahkan Yesung langsung menyuruh seluruh siswa mengerjakan tugas. Ia masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak membuat putra donator terbesar sekolah mengamuk.

*skip istirahat*

SeHun masih saja mengekori ChangMin. Ide aneh bin gila terus meluncur lancar jaya dari mulutnya. ChangMin menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok atap sekolahnya. Mendengar semua ocehan SeHun Ingin sekali ia melempar SeHun dari atap. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa, ia tak mau di hajar Kai, kekasih SeHun yang sekarang menjadi adik kelas KyuHyun.

Memikirkan KyuHyun membuatnya kesal. Jika KyuHyun ke inggris berati ia akan sendirian. Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya melakukan hal-hal gila, ah pasti sepi sekali.

"boss, sudah mencoba saranku?" tanya SeHun berapi-api.

ChangMin mendengus. "saran gilamu tak akan pernah kulakuan" jawab ChangMin ketus.

"ayolah kau tidak menyenangkan boss, aku saja sudah melakukanya dengan Kai" dan SeHun mulai menceritakan pengalaman hebatnya bersama Kai.

Dan ChangMin hanya mendengarnya sambil mengantuk-ngantuk. Semua cerita SeHun barusan bagaikan dongeng bagi ChangMin. "bagaiman boss, hebatkan?" tanya SeHun setelah ceritanya berakhir. SeHun melongo melihat ChangMin malah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. "YAH BOSS CHANGMIN!" seru SeHun ngamuk.

*skip*

ChangMin pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Kurangkah penderitaanya hari ini? Pak Yesung memberi PR 20 soal uraian, lalu Bu EunHyuk memajukan jadwal remidinya yang harusnya minggu depan jadi tiga hari lagi, SeHun yang harusnya membantunya mengerjakan malah kabur dengan Kai. Huh sialnya! Kalau nanti di rumah ada hal gila yang menyambutnya, ChangMin rasa ia bisa meledak.

"AKU PULANG!" seru ChangMin sambil melepas sepatunya. Tak ada sahutan, ia menghela nafas lelah. Berati ia sendirian sekarang.

ChangMin menyeret langkahnya ke kamarnya. Di jatuhkanya tubuh jangkungnya ke ranjang. Tangannya perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya hingga berhenti tepat di atas perutnya. "flashdish SeHun tadi kutaruh mana?" gumamnya merogoh saku celananya.

ChangMin mengamati benda hitam yang kini berada di genggamanya. "kalau benda ini tidak bisa menyelamatkanku dari nilai tujuh kubunuh setan jelek itu" gumam ChangMin. Ditancapkannya flashdish hitam itu pada tv plasma di kamarnya. SeHun bilang filenya bentuk video. Jadi tak masalah di tonton di tv kan?

ChangMin menyerit melihat hanya ada satu file. Tapi ChangMin cukup memakluminya kapasitas flashdish SeHun hanya 800Mb. "heuh?" gumam ChangMin heran melihat SeHun dan Kai malah ada di layar.

"he apa apaaan ini!" seru ChangMin saat layar mulai menunjukan ciuman panas HunKai. SeHun menjatuhkan Kai ke ranjang. Tanganya mulai menjalar ke mana-mana sementara Kai terus mengeluarkan desahan.

Manik kelam ChangMin tak bisa beralih dari layar. Sesekali ia menjilati bibirnya yang mulai kering. ChangMin sama sekali tak menyadari bagian selatanya mulai bereaksi.

"oi Chwang di mana kau—!" manik KyuHyun membola melihat apa yang kini tengah disaksikan ChangMin. KyuHyun buru-buru mematikan TV sebelum adegan inti di mulai.

"Noona!" seru ChangMin tak terima. "itu untuk membantuku belajar bio!" seru ChangMin memberi alibi.

KyuHyun tersenyum miring. Ia tak mendapatkan 'O'nya sejak semalam. Sepertinya ia bisa sedikit bermain dengan adik kesayanganya, apalagi sekarang ChangMin nampak menggiurkan. Bagaimana seorang gadis tak tergiur melihat seorang namja jangkung dengan abs kecoklatan yang mengintip malu-malu di balik kemejanya, rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan, ekspresi frustasinya, ow-ow dan little Jung yang masih malu-malu untuk mengembang. "ajjuma dan ajjushi sudah pergi. Mereka pulang minggu depan" ujar KyuHyun duduk di samping ChangMin.

"lalu? Aku sudah biasa mereka tinggal" jawab ChangMin.

KyuHyun tersenyum miring. Dikecupnya sudut bibir ChangMin. "sekarang sudah sore, bagaimana kalau noona mengajarimu" tawar KyuHyun sedikit meremas paha ChangMin.

ChangMin tampak berpikir. "baiklah noona, aku ambil buku—?" ChangMin hendak beranjak tapi tanganya di cekal KyuHyun.

"santailah, kita akan praktek" bisik KyuHyun setengah mendesah di telinga ChangMin. ChangMin bergidik geli. "jangan bicara di telingaku noona, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun tersenyum. "kita akan belajar reproduksi pria, jadi buka celanamu" perintah KyuHyun santai.

ChangMin melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "h-haruskah?" tanya ChangMin ragu.

"tentu saja, bagaimana kau akan paham kalau kau tidak melihatnya Min" jawab KyuHyun santai. Disilangkanya kedua tanganya di depan dada menanti apa yang akan ChangMin lakukan.

ChangMin menunduk. Dengan ragu dibukanya celanannya. "noona bisa keluar?" tanya ChangMin polos.

KyuHyun menepuk jidatnya. "aku guru mu Min, kalau aku keluar kau belajar apa?" tanya KyuHyun disambut cengiran polos ChangMin. ChangMin sudah melepaskan celana sekolahnya. Menyisakan underwear berwara hitam.

'shit, bahkan belum bangun sudah sebesar itu' batin KyuHyun.

"dibuka semuanya noona?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun mendengus. "iya semuanya"

"aku malu"

"buka semuanya atau noona yang buka?" gertak KyuHyun membuat ChangMin langsung melucuti kain terakhirnya.

KyuHyun menjilati bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. 'ah besarnya~ pasti nikmat sekali~' batin KyuHyun tak sabar. KyuHyun mencoba mengatur nafsunya. Ia harus mengajari si polos ChangMin dulu. "coba kau tunjukan bagian-bagianmu" perintah KyuHyun.

"ini penis, ini scrotum didalamnya ada testis yang menghasilkan sperma. Di dalam penis ada vas deferens—" ujar ChangMin menjelaskan seluruh bagianya sambil menunjuk bagianya satu persatu.

"ok cukup, kurasa teorimu cukup memuaskan" sela KyuHyun. Ia tak kuat menunggu lebih lama lagi. "coba kau mainkan milikmu" perintah KyuHyun.

"mainkan? Ini bukan PSP noona" ujar ChangMin polos.

Ok kepolosan ini mulai membuat KyuHYun kesal. "genggam penismu lalu gerakan naik turun" seru KyuHyun. Ia tiba-tiba teringat belum mengunci pintu. Sangat tidak lucu bila tiba-tiba ada orang masuk. Langsung dikuncinya pintu kamar ChangMin. KyuHyun hanya diam melihat ChangMin menjalankan intruksinya.

"noona" panggil ChangMin.

"Heum" gumam KyuHyun tetap mengamati gerakan tangan ChangMin.

"tidak terjadi apa-apa" jawab ChangMin membuat KyuHyun menghela nafas. Memang hanya membesar sedikit. Sangat sedikit malah.

"biar noona membantumu, tapi jangan melawan" ujar KyuHyun mendorong ChangMin hingga punggungnya bersandar pada tembok. Didudukinya kenjantanan ChangMin membuat sang empunya menggeram pelan.

KyuHyun memeluk leher ChangMin sementara ia sibuk menggesekan bagian bawahnya pada milik ChangMin. "Min ah jangan dilawan, biarkan milikmu mengeras erngh~" KyuHyun terus merancaukan dirty talknya membuat milik ChangMin semakin membesar.

"noona ergh jangan nanti meledak~!"

'fuck apanya yang meledak!?' batin KyuHyun emosi. Memang jemari lentik KyuHyun tengah mengurut batang panas ChangMin sesekali meremasnya. KyuHyun makin iseng memainkan kepala jamur ChangMin. 'fufufu 8 inch baby, sabar my sweaty pussy kau akan mendapatkan lobak segar sayang' batin KyuHyun bahagia.

"noona kenapa senyum senyum begitu?" tanya ChangMin sedikit menggeram.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Disingkirkanya tubuhnya dari ChangMin. "nah Min, itu yang namanya ereksi" terang KyuHyun. "terjadi karena rangsangan terus menerus membuat pembuluh balik tertahan sehingga terjadi penumpukan darah. Dan tada penis membesar!" terang KyuHyun dengan tangan masih asik bermain pada Chwangconda.

ChangMin menatap takjub pada penisnya. "wow, besarnya" gumamnya kagum. "lalu enjakulas?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun menyentil dahi ChangMin. "sabar sayang" ujar KyuHyun. Ditariknya ChangMin menuju meja belajarnya. Didudukannya paksa ChangMin di pinggir meja. "lihat baik-baik" ujar KyuHyun sedikit mendesah.

ChangMin menenguk ludahnya. Ia tak menyangka KyuHyun akan semengerikan ini. "n-nona sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya ChangMin saat kedua pahanya dilebarkan KyuHyun. "ernghm!" ChangMin mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua tanganya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja. "ah~ noonah~ ah~" ChangMin menggelengkan kepalanya menahan seluruh kenikmatan pada miliknya yang tengah di urut KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menyeringai melihat reaksi ChangMin. Diraupnya milik ChangMin, dikulum dan dihisapnya batang panas itu penuh nafsu. Tangannya tak berhenti mengurut dan memijat bola kembar yang kini lebih berat dari biasanya.

KyuHyun makin semangat mengulum milik ChangMin yang mulai berkedut liar dalam mulutnya. Tangan ChangMin yang tadinya mencengkram meja sekarang mencengkram surai eboni KyuHyun. "Noona lepash akuh ERMH!" ChangMin menyemburkan benihnya di dalam mulut KyuHyun.

Dengan senang hati KyuHYun menelan semuanya. Ia berdiri sejajar dengan ChangMin yang masih terenggah-enggah di meja. "i-itu tadi apa?" tanya ChangMin tersenggal-senggal.

"enjakulasi" jawab KyuHyun santai. "mau belajar reproduksi wanita sekarang?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin menggeleng. "aku lelah sekali noona, nanti malam saja" ujar ChangMin berjalan sempoyongan lalu ambruk di ranjangnya, kurang dari semenit ChangMin sudah tertidur.

KyuHyun terkekeh. "kau belum memakai celananmu Minie" gumam KyuHyun. "baiklah istirahat dua jam, setelah itu kembali belajar ya sayang~" dan KyuHyun melenggang pergi begitu saja.

*skip 2 hours later*

KyuHyun tersenyum miring melihat ChangMin masih tertidur pulas tanpa memakai celana. "oi, bangun" seru KyuHyun menggoncangkan tubuh ChangMin.

ChangMin hanya menggeliat pelan. "lima menit lagi umma~" gumamnya lalu tertidur lagi.

KyuHyun merengut tak suka. Diremasnya barang ChangMin membuatnya langsung bangun. "ergh noona lepas. Sakit" ChangMin terus meringis kesakitan.

"makanya cepat bangun. Ayo belajar!" ChangMin langsung terduduk melihat tampang seram KyuHyun. 'sebenarnya noona kenapa sih?' batinnya ngeri.

KyuHyun tersenyum tipis, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dengan santainya ia duduk di meja belajar ChangMin. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kedua pahanya, membiarkan ChangMin menatap asetnya yang terlihat jelas di balik rok mini yang dikenakan KyuHyun..

"n-nona….. itu…. Itu kok" ChangMin gagap. Manik kelamnya tak bisa berhenti memandangi milik KyuHyun tanpa berkedip. "kemarilah Chwang" rayu KyuHyun. Seolah terhipnotis ChangMin mendekat. Ia duduk pada kursi belajarnya.

"kita mulai ne" KyuHyun mengedip genit pada ChangMin. Sementara ChangMin meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat KyuHyun menyetuh miliknya sendiri sambil menjelaskan kegunaanya.

"bagaimana, mengerti?" tanya KyuHyun di akhir penjelasannya. ChangMin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabanya. KyuHyun memajukan tubuhnya sehingga ChangMin dapat melihat dengan jelas belahan dada KyuHyun di balik tank top hitam yang dikenakanya.

ChangMin memajukan tubuhnya sedikit saat melihat isyarat KyuHyun. "mau mencoba menyentuh ovariumku Min?" dan ChangMin nyaris terjungkal mendengar bisikan KyuHyun barusan.

"Mwo! Itu kan ada di dalam tubuh noona!" seru ChangMin.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Dilirikanya junior ChangMin yang sudah hard sepenuhnya. "tentu kau bisa Minie~" desah KyuHyun.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya ChangMin bingung.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Diposisikanya Ms. V nya tepat di atas Junior ChangMin. ChangMin hanya mampu mencengkram erat kursinya lantaran takut dengan KyuHyun.

JLEB

"ERMH!/ AH~!" KyuHyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada ChangMin meresapi seluruh kenikmatanya. Sementara ChangMin hanya bisa merem melek menikmati seluruh gerakan KyuHYun.

KyuHyun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Bibirnya tak berhenti menggerang dan mendesah. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang terlihat seperti '_animal in heat'_ ia harus bisa mendapatkan 'O'nya. Entah keberanian dari mana ChangMin berani meremas dada KyuHyun. Dilepasnya seluruh pakaian KyuHyun tanpa sisa.

KyuHyun makin bersemangat melakukan aksinya. Dibenamkanya wajah ChangMin pada dadanya. ChangMin pun semangat menandai tubuh noonanya.

"min ah akuu~" KyuHyun makin cepat mengejar 'O'nya.

"noona ergh!" ChangMinpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"MIN~/ noona~"

KyuHyun ambruk dipelukan ChangMin. Keduanya tersenggal-senggal mengais oksigen di sekitar mereka. "noona, aku mau belajar terus kalau caranya begini" ujar ChangMin dengan senyum lima jarinya.

KyuHyun mencubit gemas pipi ChangMin. "kalau begitu kau harus dapat nilai seratus meskipun itu remidi"

"siap noona!"

*three days later*

"bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya KyuHyun langsung mengintrogasi ChangMin sesampainya di rumah. ChangMIn menunjukan wajah lesunya membuat KyuHyun menyerit bingung.

"tetap jelek noona" jawab lesu. Ia hendak beranjak ke kamarnya sebulum KyuHyun mencekal lenganya. KyuHyun mengambil lembaran kertas di saku bajunya. ChangMin berusaha mengambil kertas itu sebelum KyuHyun membacanya.

"hem jelek?" tanya KyuHyun sakrastik sementara ChangMin hanya mampu menunjukan cengiran bodohnya.

*flashback*

"Boss keren, kau mendapat nilai seratus!" seru SeHun heboh.

ChangMin hanya memamerkan seringainya. Dipandainginya kertas ulanganya dengan tulisan seratus besar berwarna pink, dibubuhi cium pula. Sebenarnya ChangMin sedikit ngeri jika bu Eunhyuk ternyata naksir dirinya.

"cara apa yang kau lakukan untuk belajar Boss?" tanya SeHun. ChangMin menyeringai sambil menatapnya. "jangan bilang—?"

"aku tidak melakukan saran gilamu. Aku hanya belajar bersama Kyu noona" jawab ChangMin menyela perkataan SeHun.

"benarkah? Sepintar apa Kyu noona sampai bisa mengubah otakmu?" seru SeHun heboh membuat ChangMin merolling bola matanya. "boleh aku ikut?"

"NO! NO NO NO! BIG NO!" seru ChangMin cepat membuat SeHun bingung. "Kyu-noona hanya guru privatku!" ujar ChangMin mutlak sambil menyeringai. SeHun yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

*flashback end*

"noona aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk mendapat nilai seratus" ujar ChangMin sambil menatap KyuHyun dalam.

KyuHyun balas menatapnya bingung. "lalu ada apa?" tanya KyuHyun bingung. Ia tak ingat pernah berjanji sesuatu pada ChangMin.

"apa noona akan tetap pergi ke Inggris?" tanya ChangMin setelah keheningan lama melanda mereka.

KyuHyun terdiam sebentar. Ditatapnya ChangMin dalam-dalam. "memang kenapa kalau noona pergi?" tanya KyuHyun.

"noona jawab saja. Pergi atau tidak" manik tajam ChangMIn seolah menusuk KyuHyun.

"tidak. Noona akan tetap di Seul"

"benarkah? Yeay!" ChangMin langsung memeluk KyuHyun sementara KyuHyun hanya tertawa pelan. "noona" panggil ChangMin pelan.

"apa?" tanya KyuHyun membelai surai ChangMin.

"ayo belajar lagi"

"eh?" Tan KyuHyun sepertinya engakau telah membangunkan jiwa mesum yang telah turun temurun ada pada keluarga Jung.

_**-END-**_

Hehehee entah ini FF macam apa.

Ini FF udah lama jamuran di lepiku.

Entahlah rasanya pengen bikin ChangMin yang unyu-unyu tapi tetep jatuhnya mesum -_-

Kalau ngga salah ini aku buat karena kebanyakan ngomongin coklat (r: abs) and _Amanita_ (jamur dengan warna tudungnya merah) sama temenku. Bahkan kami sering ngomongin di sekolah *ketauan yadong*

^review plis^


End file.
